Gate: Thus the Nationale Volksarmee Fought There!
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: The East German National People's Army goes to war, for the first time ever. The People's Army will see creatures from the realms of fiction and bring about Peace and Socialism to a world ruled by an evil empire.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright. A few things I'd like to touch on. This is my sort of as one would call a sort of take on what would've happened if the events of GATE were to have taken place in the DDR. I will keep things as realistic as possible, as with my Polish version of GATE, but I do intend to add in a little twist and yes. This story will have the original characters of GATE in it as I for the longest time while reading the manga and watching the anime had imagined what would have happened with the series if instead of the JSDF going to the "special region" it was the Nationale Volksarmee and possibly some help from the Warsaw Pact.**

 **Now one thing one must understand while reading this, the NVA was arguably the best equipped military of the Warsaw Pact especially when compared to the Soviet Red Army, now there will be little to no Soviet influence in the war beyond equipment such as RPGs, Machine Guns, Artillery, Tanks, Helicopters, and Jets (both fighters and bombers) as the true intention of Soviet Forces in the DDR after the death of Josef Stalin were just to keep East Germany in line with the agenda of the Soviet Union if the event of a war between the USSR and the United States of America, this was done also in part with the Ministry of State Security or "STASI" as they were called keeping a tight leash as with all communist countries aligned with the USSR was done. Now my reasoning of believing the USSR would be too busy to attempt to take advantage of the Gate is due to their arms race and support of countries in Africa and the middle east becoming socialist allies to the USSR.**

 **Anyway I hope you (the reader) enjoy this take on the events of GATE but with the National People's Army of the former German Democratic Republic while it will a majority of the time follow the story it will be to what I believe the NVA would have done if this event were to take place.**

 **Thank you and again, I hope you enjoy it. I would also like to state that I am NOT and I repeat NOT abandoning my original fanfic with the Polish Army in the early to mid 1920s. Next chapter of this and of the Polish fanfic will be up as soon as is possible. Thanks again!**

 **Also I may update this chapter in the future before posting a new one so if there is a new one posted please be sure to check the previous chapter for anything new so you don't get lost in the story of what's happening.**

* * *

 **April 19th 1971**

 **East Berlin, German Democratic Republic**

* * *

It'd been almost two decades since the end of the second world war and the final defeat of the third reich, the former "Greater German Reich" lay in ruins and was separated by east and west with the Soviet Union and the new Polish People's Republic occupying the east while the United States, Britain and France occupied the west, this was the case in Berlin as well, a new border arose between the two sides, the Bundesrepublik Deutschland and the Deutsche Demokratisch Republik, whole families were separated by the new border as were lovers, friends and neighbours, this was accepted by most in the late nineteen forties and early nineteen fifties because the Germans of the East feared Josef Stalin and what might happen if they were to rise up against the government placed in East Germany.

Millions still left East Germany during that time and after Stalin died there were small riots in the DDR but they were crushed by the Soviet Red Army and a new border was created between East and West, the Berlin Wall. And soon this also extended to the inner German border, but not with a wall of brick and mortar, but one of barbed wire, tank traps and anti-tank trenches for a while this worked but in 1971 it wouldn't be an outside threat the government of the DDR would have to face, but one on the inside, coming from a Gate in the very center of East Berlin.

Karl Laucke had the day off from his unit a regiment from the north, Mot.-Schutzenregiment 29 Ernst Moritz Arndt, but that wasn't the only reason he was in Berlin, he was also a member in the Ministry of State Security, his rank in the Nationale Volksarmee was a Captain but in the Ministry of State Security he was already a Lieutenant Colonel and like all soldiers they had a superior they had to report to, his just happened to be one rank above him though he didn't know it, his report would have to wait. Monsters and men dressed in ancient roman armour, armed with bows, arrows, spears and swords had appeared from a Gate in the capital, making his way to the Ministry of State Security he had guns drawn and pointed at him up to the moment he showed both his IDs while it was unorthodox he was the only real high ranking officer in the building, so he allowed civilians to seek refuge inside of conference rooms and the underground garage of the building while Karl and other members of the Ministry of State Security tried desperately to get into contact with nearby Warsaw Pact units or even the Soviet Army itself, while they had no success with the soviets they did reach the NVA command is Strasberg they were well aware of the situation and already the KDA, Kampfgruppen Der Arbeiterklasse as well as Karl's own regiment including multiple air assets of the Luftsteitkrafte Der Nationalen Volksarmee were enroute to deal with the invaders and they had to hold out for as long as was possible.

Meanwhile in the West of Berlin, US, French, and British border guards all reported sightings of "dragons" and men wearing Roman armour were assaulting the East German border guards and their positions, not even knowing what to make of the situation the supreme command of the Allied Forces in berlin ordered British, American, and French units to remain out of the fighting fearing it might be some sort of trick by the Soviets or the East Germans while doubt was cast on this idea considering a few dragons did break through and were flying over the Allied Command right at that moment the only action that would be taken by the western forces would be to have AA emplacements take the dragons out of the air of which they did in unison with East German/WarPac AA units on the other side of the wall.

After repulsing an attack by the strange men armed with swords, bows and arrows Karl called a meeting with two other officers just below his own rank away from the civilians that were allowed refuge into the headquarters of the Ministry of State Security, explaining to them it was imperative to his mission that he not be at the building when his squad arrived as it would clearly cause them to believe he was a member of the Stasi which would put his mission in jeopardy, one officer of whom was a Lieutenant agreed while the other, a Captain disagreed and was ultimately overridden by the fact that Karl and the Lieutenant were the only two actual high ranking officers on site, after which Karl was given a Makarov and a couple magazines for his pistol, going out the back of the building he snuck around three blocks holding up in a deserted factory he waited half an hour before moving back to the Ministry of State Security where he was met by his squad, one senior sergeant, two junior sergeants, four corporals, & five privates.

The Senior Sergeant was Dietrich Vogel, an old man from looks who fought in the last two years of the Second World War but was conscripted into the NVA to make up for lack of experienced soldiers as the NVA was just seven years old, the first Junior Sergeant was Erika Krämer the squad's medical officer of whom first had experience in the volksstrum during last month of the Second World War, second Junior Sergeant was Freidrich Keller, then there were the corporals, Corporal Adelheid Kühn, Corporal Hans Kamler, Corporal Henrik Heidler, and finally the privates, Private Lenk Stummel, Private Frank Kuhl, Private Franz Schröder, Private, Ralf Aurich, and Private Paul Krüger. Afterwards mop up operations began in East Berlin with only three nations of the Warsaw Pact supporting the NVA, the Poles, Czechs and Romanians while NATO also offered assistance it was of course declined and afterwards the Soviets finally stepped in and assisted the NVA but not until an hour after NATO offered their assistance to the NVA.

Within the day East Berlin was fully taken back by the NVA and it's Warsaw Pact allies with T-62As and BMP-1 vehicles with support from BTR-152 half-tracks with DSHK machine guns mounted on them surrounded the Gate cutting off any escape for all Imperial forces still within the city, within the week people taken by the Ministry of State Security, considered political agitators and dissidents to Erich Honecker's government were released and instead Imperial soldiers were kept in their cells all while Karl's true identity and the fact he worked for the Ministry of State Security was kept secret still from his squadmates successfully all while the situation in East Germany reversed itself.

No longer were people fleeing, the border guards weren't shooting weren't shooting defectors, they were keeping people from illegally immigrating into the East, while there was a rise in people answering the call of conscription and even demanding to join the NVA within the year while the Warsaw Pact was gathering resources and allocating support for the NVA in the form of equipment, men, and vehicles the NVA became the largest force it ever would at that time, with over a million troops ready at all times there was a nationalistic fervor over the DDR and the BRD felt it the same, there were calls in the West now and even demands to help the East Germans with their war against it's enemy of which it discovered was just called by though who lived under it "The Empire" and so NVA and State propaganda called those who lived under it "Imperials".

During the time it took for the NVA to properly get an idea of what the Gate was finally after a few months in November they sent the first scouts through the Gate, what was reported back was highly unbelievable, they reported the Gate was located on a hill surrounded by rolling grasslands, to the south were mountains, the air was clear and the scenery was beautiful, the Ministry of State Security kept a tight lid on everything that was reported about the Gate, deeming it highly sensitive material. The NVA gathered what resources it could and it's high command in conjunction with other Warsaw Pact units began planning the first ever inter-world invasion. Of course it was called "The Liberation of Oppressed and Enslaved Peoples from Imperialism." officially all over the media.

A week later Karl was made aware of atleast the plans that were laid out for an invasion of which was to take place next year by his superior officer from the Stasi in a private phone call of which was taken away from his squadmates. Hanging up the phone Karl left for the mess hall as it was getting to be lunch and his entire squad was sitting at one table, Senior Sergeant Vogel was reading a newspaper as he hadn't had the stomach to eat that day as was somewhat semi usual with him, while the rest of the squad was eating quietly, Karl walked over to Private Krüger and took a couple honey coated crackers out of a package on the Private's tray of which Private Krüger protested. "Hey Genosse Captian, why'd you take those? They were extra in the line?"

To which Karl turned to Krüger and said. "Socialism, is collectivism, private. Remember that." Afterwards Karl sat down at the end of the table with Senior Sergeant Vogel. "Are you alright Vogel? You're not eating again." Karl questioned sitting forward while he broke a cracker in half and slid it across the table to Vogel. "Just the usual, stomach acting up again, combined with recent news." Vogel responded closing the newspaper and folding it up sliding it across the table to Karl of whom looked at the headline and read aloud. "Forty five still missing since invasion by the "Empire" huh? Anyone you know?" Karl said while he picked up the paper and read through the list of people missing still. "My niece, Hanna. She was a wonderful girl, member of the FDJ, loyal party member, she wanted to join us when she got older..."

Karl leaned over the table and patted Dietrich's shoulder grasping it. "You talk as if she's already dead. Don't give up on her. She's a strong girl, you know that and I know that. If she's alive we'll find her... If not we'll find out what happened to her. I promise you that genosse... I also shouldn't be telling you this so don't tell anyone and don't tell anyone how you heard it. At the end of November we'll be crossing the Gate and establishing an FOB on the other side. Don't speak a word of this to anyone unless I say otherwise." Karl let go of Dietrich's shoulder and got up from the table leaving it, Dietrich watched and a smile grew on his face, a tear rolled down the left side of his face from his left eye quickly wiping it he picked up the newspaper and continued reading from it. Getting to the doors of the mess hall Karl turned around to face his squad yelling to them. "Genosse! After finishing your lunch I want you to march fifteen kilometres and meet with genosse Oberst(Colonel) Kalt's squad for NBC (Nuclear Biological and Chemical) drills! I must meet with our superiors!" To which everyone in the squad stood up and saluted Captain Laucke speaking in unison with "Yes, sir!"

Karl left the mess hall and afterwards left the base outside of East Berlin, established for quick reaction forces encase of enemy attack from the Gate. Going back to the Ministry of State Security now finally able to report to his superior officer Colonel Futterknecht. Standing outside of the Colonel's office Karl had changed from his NVA Strichtarn camouflage BDU to the Stasi dress Grey uniform with his cap held under his arm. Karl knocked on the door and waited a couple minutes before entering and shutting the door behind himself, walking to the desk in the office of which sat an older bald man looking over reports in a manilla folder in his hand, closing it before turning his attention to Karl. "Genosse Laucke, I cannot even begin to describe what hell I took for you when Herr Mielke found out you allowed civilians into our headquarters! You're lucky you and I haven't been shot! Never allow such a thing to happen again or I'll have your head, do you understand me Genosse Laucke!" Colonel Futterknecht yelled, his voice thundering through the hall, any normal person would have thought Karl was going to most likely end up being shot anyway but Karl new better, he hadn't outlived his usefulness. Not yet. "Yes sir. I apologise genosse Colonel. I saw it as my duty, both as a member of the "Sword and Shield of the Party" and as a soldier of the Nationale Volksarmee to do everything possible to both continue my mission for the MfS(Ministerium für Staatssicherheit or Ministry of State Security) and continue my cover for us as Captain in the NVA."

Karl responded bowing his head to the Colonel apologetically. "I don't mind that. But find other ways to make yourself a hero. Which brings me to my next topic. You are going to be awarded by Herr Honecker Held der DDR(Hero of the Deutsche Demorkatische Republik) as well as the Karl Marx Orden(Karl Marx Order) and the Vaterländischer Verdienstorden(Patriotic Order of Merit) as well as a promotion in the NVA to Major. Use these well in the new world. They're all savages there with the minds of the ancient Romans. Such medals there will carry weight with them. Now type up your report in your office and report back to your NVA squad. Dismissed." Karl quickly stood to attention saluting Colonel Futterknecht of whom saluted back and turned on his heel leaving the Colonel's office for his own, sitting down at his desk he started typing his report on a type writer with every detail he could remember, as was expected of officers in the MfS, both as spies on the other side of the wall and those spying on citizens in the DDR.

Finishing his report at almost 5:00 PM and submitting it to Colonel Futterknecht then changing out of his Stasi grey uniform and back into his NVA Strichtarn camouflage BDU, proceeding afterwards to return to his squad of which could be found in their barracks chatting amongst themselves and a few others from other squads of which Karl didn't mind, going to his bunk he unbuttoned the top two buttons of his tunic letting out a sigh and falling asleep even though any normal person would have had difficulty doing so he did so with ease.


	2. Chapter 2 Thus the NVA fought There

**The long awaited second chapter of the National People's Army of East Germany crossing into the world of GATE is finally here, it's short for now but don't worry I'll add more in the future when I can.**

* * *

November 12th, 1971

German Democratic Republic, East Berlin, The "Gate".

"Eyes forward! Stand at ease!" Was called out by Armeegeneral Willi Stoph of whom stood atop a makeshift stage in a closed collar grey uniform and shined black jackboots, saluting the troops before him. "My comrades, soldiers of the National People's Army, our Romanian, Czechoslovakian, and Polish allies, today we shall cross this gate and utterly destroy whatever force stands in our way! We shall liberate the oppressed peoples on the other side of this gate in the name of Socialism, freedom from imperialist slave gathering and oppression! We shall make the anger of our people known to these bastards and we shall pound them into dust! For operations in this new world I shall be your commanding officer, now there is no time to be wasted, we must commence operations!"

General Stoph saluted his men of whom saluted in turn then left the stage, afterwards it was pushed aside by the NVA's construction troops out of the way of the tanks and armoured vehicles. Karl sighed while his squad got loaded up in a BTR-60 while others loaded up in Urals, and BMP-1, while a few had the misfortune of being stuck with open top BTR-152s. Looking to the very rear of the formation Karl saw a column of old ISU-152 SPGs. "Huh... Wonder why those were brought back into service, the BTR-152s were understandable as the NVA had started to mount ZPU-2 anti-aircraft guns on them to complement a squad's anti-air capabilities with Strelas and RPGs. Maybe the NVA command was expecting something and had intended to treat it as top secret. Something that not even his own superior officer in the Stasi was allowed to tell him.

Whichever way it goes, it wouldn't matter, nothing would change the plans of the NVA/Warsaw Pact command, they'd march through that gate and destroy whatever stood against them no matter what. Karl was the last inside of the BTR, sitting next to Sergeant Vogel a tightness had begun to be felt by Karl, of course this was usual before going into battle, he was nervous about the whole thing. What was on the other side of this gate? He supposed time would tell, looking out of a slit in the BTR, the formation had already started moving with T-55s in front and towed Artillery in the back with the ISU-152 SPGs. Entering the Gate the light of the outside world was gone, replaced with a cold darkness. "Think we'll see anything stranger than those creatures we shot when the Empire invaded?" Vogel asked Karl looking to him.

"Maybe, maybe." Karl sat back readying his MPI-KM while he had begun to hear just outside one song everyone in the NVA was familiar with, Karl recalled on the rear vehicles some lucky bastards in the Construction troops had managed to get their hands on loudspeakers and attached them to a vehicle, the song they chose to play of course they figured for intimidation factor was "Our Tank Division", which caused Karl to almost breakout laughing as did the rest of his squad. "I guess if we're going in we might as well go in loud and proud right Genossen!" Karl yelled to his squadmates of whom all replied with "Yes sir!", hearing over the radio in the vehicle from the forward units a message of which was expected. "Enemy contacts! I repeat enemy contacts!" Karl's BTR had left the Gate finally and everyone climbed out of the hatches above them dropping down onto the ground, they moved into position with their RPD in the middle.

"Vogel! Keep the RPD firing! If they get close cut them down like the rats they are!" Karl called out while the tanks and APCs began firing at the Imperial troops and late to the party, the BTR-152s with the anti-aircraft artillery affixed to the back began firing on the dragons in the sky while the music Karl had heard before ceased almost just barely disappointing him. Battle music almost made him feel as if he was in one of those smuggled in films he had seen from the west. "Keep firing we almost have them beat!" Karl himself was firing his MPi-KM at Imperial troops, taking quite a number down while machine guns both from infantry units, APCs and tanks were firing on them.

For two hours the battle would rage on, the fire of the T-55s, anti-aircraft guns, mortars, light artillery and ISU-152 SPGs would resound in the surrounding area like the beating of drums, the drums of war.

* * *

 **After combat operations had concluded...**

It was established early on after the battle, most of the enemy force of which hadn't be killed were the remnants of the Imperial Army that had attacked East Berlin, earlier in the year, Karl himself sat in a foxhole he and his men had taken turns digging through the battle, their only cover to start with was essentially a fallen tree, watching through his binoculars, Karl scanned the horizon to keep watch for the enemy, earlier Vogel and a private from the construction troops had ran a wire to their position and a field telephone, their position was the furthest out so they were expected to be first watch and first contact had the Empire decided another round with the Warsaw Pact was worth it.

Ultimately the counter attack hadn't come, not for another day... However, Karl's men had been posted as the forward most position for the WarPac forces in the western sector of the defensive area around the Gate to Alnus hill, during the last round of Imperial attacks, Karl's squad had dug a rather large foxhole with the RPD set up with it's Bipod extended and pointed to the enemy lines with the drum magazine removed off to the side and the ammunition belt ran through the feed tray. Karl watched the horizon through his binoculars scanning it for threats to the WarPac forces. Private Krüger just happened to be awake, leaning over the MG, watching out to the horizon, humming a tune to himself while Karl continued his watch with his binoculars. After almost five minutes of humming, Karl lowered his binoculars and looked over to Private Krüger.

"Have you nothing better to do? Secure your weapon Genosse. And let me have some peace and quiet." Krüger then stopped humming and began to check over his weapon. Not a moment later, Senior Sergeant Vogel came back with a large container on his back. It was a food transport, great for running food from rear line kitchens and to the front. Though not used since the second world war it seemed to be in fair condition. Some scratches and dents aside.

"I'm back." Vogel said nonchalantly while he climbed into the rather larger than normal regulation foxhole, taking the food transport off his back. "Willkommen." Karl said, not taking his eyes off the horizon. "See anything out there?" Vogel asked, looking to Krüger of whom simply shrugged, then looked over to Karl of whom set his binoculars down and wiped sleepers from his eyes. "No. Just dead bodies, human, dragons, whatever in hell those other creatures with them are supposed to be, want to take over? Maybe you'll have better luck since you've actually had some rest?"

Karl proposed, handing his binoculars off to Vogel. "Alright Genosse, Major. I'll take over." Vogel said, taking Karl's place while Karl moved off to the side, lowering his helmet over his eyes. "Thank you." Karl said before he started off to get some quick shut eye, confidant if anything came up, Vogel would wake him up. "No problem." Vogel took up the binoculars, watching out to the horizon himself. Whomever said there was a calm before the storm wasn't kidding... And underestimated that there may not even be a storm. Just endless waiting.

Finally after some hours had passed there was a sign of trouble. Vogel lowered the binoculars given to him by Karl and tapped Karl on the shoulder, waking him up, of course thinking it was likely an enemy attack Karl reached for his MPi-KM and hurriedly looked around. "Huh?! What?" Vogel quickly got Karl's attention and handed him the binoculars he was using to keep watch. Taking the binoculars up, Karl looked through them to see a large formation of troops heading his way... Of course this wouldn't be the case for long.

Just as soon as the enemy force had come into view they were immediately decimated by artillery, the whistle of shells overhead was almost a comfort. Atleast the artillery units were doing their job... Soon, Krüger began firing on the troops that were scattering, with the RPD. It seemed to Karl it was a good call to keep the RPD at the ready... Just encase. Though this wouldn't be the last "assault", four more would come, following into the night and artillery would simply decimate them before finally at the end, the enemy made a large push, just barely reaching Karl's position before they were cut down by Machine Gun fire and Artillery. Just to watch the sight was almost enough to cause Karl to feel some slight pity for the fools set against them. However the German Democratic Republic didn't start this war. It was just acting in self defence against the enemy bandits that dared to bring war to his fatherland.


	3. Chapter 3 Coda Village

**November 14th, 1971**

 **NVA Occupied Territory, Outside of Fidel-Castro-Kaserne, Alnus Gate**

* * *

The sounds of heavy machinery working in the night overrode the sounds of the previous nights as machine guns, artillery, and anti-air guns sounded off through the night. Major Karl Laucke along with his squad kept watch over the horizon expecting more enemy forces to come, however much to the surprise of Karl and those under his command, no such attack came. Instead just silence, before the construction troops of the NVA started working to transform the encampment of the Warsaw Pact forces into a liveable area for long-term occupation. Tall grey walls forming a large square were put up first and foremost with guard towers, searchlights, and barbed wire.

As well as a minefield clearly marked so as to prevent friendly forces from accidentally drawing off the paved paths. On the furthest outward part of the perimeter a large trench was dug.. If it could be called that and not simply a ditch. While further beyond that, temporary border posts were erected, painted with the German tricolour and a plaque placed facing outwards reading "Border of the German Democratic Republic" in German and the local language. Along side these posts were signs reading "On approach please have hands in the air and await Border Guards.".

Karl believed that wouldn't see much of it's intended use, viewing it as almost a waste of resources. However he wouldn't say it outloud, he might have been a member of the STASI but he knew when to keep his mouth shut. Instead opting to record the events of this entire ordeal in a sort of journal he kept in his Assault Pack, as well as taking some minute notes of the thoughts of his squad. Sure they were his squad, sure they were supposed to be closer than normal family but he still had a job to do. His job was now to ensure no soldier in his squad was to fall to western propaganda or thoughts contrary to what the Party had wanted it's soldiers to believe. The first part was easy, they were fighting a medieval army that had kidnapped 45 people just a year earlier, most everyone who joined up in the year had done so because of that.

They didn't want to sit around and simply wait to be taken as slaves themselves, and perhaps they could in some remote sense have a chance to save those taken. Senior Sergeant Vogel himself had a niece taken in the first assault by the Imperials on East Berlin. He had a specially personal stake in this invasion and liberation of this new world, he had a niece to find. And someone who took her prisoner to kill. Karl didn't doubt his loyalty to the cause, however there were only a few he didn't doubt as well. However he'd still keep his eye on them. As per his duty. After he had finished writing, he closed his journal and put it in his assault pack before tilting his helmet forward to get some sleep... However that would be put on hold as Private Krüger returned, carrying the squad's rations in a large field container on his back.

"I'm back Genossen." Krüger said as he put the contain down along the edge of the squad's foxhole, and unbuttoned the top right pocket on his BDU tunic. Removing a piece of paper from the pocket, he handed to Major Laucke and Laucke took the paper, unfolding it he looked it over before crumpling it up then putting it in his pocket. "Right Genossen. The Grenztruppen will be taken over security for the border here now, meanwhile. We're put on to recon duty. Everyone get back to the barracks." Laucke gathered up his MPi-KM and climbed out the foxhole, meanwhile the rest of the squad did as well, leaning up in column formation infront of Laucke. "Right turn!" Laucke barked out and the squad turned to the right Laucke himself turned to the right. "Quick march!" Laucke barked out again and the squad started marching towards the base of which was still being established around the Gate.

Barracks as well as a general HQ had already been established for the most part, however everything was still being set up and paved, walls were being put up and barbed wire placed wherever it was needed. Laucke and his men and women marched through the main gate of the barracks, to the centre courtyard where his men stopped off to the side of a motor pool, there on the inside, T-62As, UAZ-469s, Ural-375s, BTR 60s, BTR-152s, and some other vehicles. "Squad, halt! ...Left turn!" Karl yelled and his troops stopped dead in their tracks, turning to the left on their heels. "Alright, fall out to the mess hall, I'll get you when I come back from Command." Karl said and his troops did exactly that, rushing to store their gear then to the mess hall.

Meanwhile, Karl went to the Command building, stepping inside he took his helmet off and held it at his side while he walked through the first floor corridor, then made a right to the command room where General Stoph. Karl stopped at the doorway and General Stoph looked up from his desk. "Ah, Genosse Laucke. I've been expecting you. Come in, shut the door behind you."

Karl entered the room and shut the door behind him, taking a look around he found that he and General Stoph were the only two in the room. "Genosse. Your unit has been selected to be our advance force in this... New world. You will be supplied a BTR-60, a T-55, a ZSU-23-4 SPAAG, a GAZ-69, a LKW G5... There are some concerns as to whether or not we'll run across one of these dragons that will spit fire, apparently. I think we've been mislead with older information from those childrens' stories, but regardless. With it being a major concern, all five have been fireproofed and will be waiting outside. It's up to your men to gather information on the people we're dealing with. No doubt likely enslaved to this... Empire. That charged into Berlin." Stoph said and Laucke smiled. So. He wasn't going to sit on his ass any longer?

"Yes, Genosse General. I'll preform the task given and report back." Karl saluted General Stoph and in turn received a salute, turning to leave there was one final bit of Stoph was going to give Karl. "I know who you report to. ...Your kind are easy to read, like an open book. ...The Stasi. I will keep your identity a secret... Though before I wouldn't have guessed the hero of the DDR... Was a Chekist." Stoph said while he went back to filing forms. Karl stopped at the door and turned back to the General. "I'd hope not. ...My mission is to be the sword and shield of the party. ...I will report what I must, however... I shall leave you knowing what you do, out of it. Genosse, General." Karl said before he continued out the door and left the HQ, to see his squad standing out at the main square with the previously mentioned vehicles.

"Hmm. ...I should be grateful I suppose... Usually someone would be quick to warn others of us..." Karl said to himself before he shook his head. "No... No. I must be careful. If he was privy to this information and able to read me so easily, then I need to be doubly careful of those under my command." Karl said under his breath as he continued onto his squad. "Alright Genossen! Get loaded up! We're going out on recon! Move it!" Karl yelled and his men quickly saluted before loading up into their vics, the GAZ-69 took the lead with the BTR-60, T-55, ZSU-23-4 following behind the GAZ and the LKW, leaving the base, two MPs saluted Karl and he began looking over a map of the area stored in the glove box as well as the issued language manual.

"Hmm. Alright... Just perfect." Karl said, he sat in the passenger seat GAZ while he began to look over the language manual. "Hmm..." I suppose we have our Romanian comrades to thank for all this. As well as some cooperation between Yugoslavia and the west when it came to getting us those Latin transcripts. ...And the Soviets for these fantastic machines." Karl said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah... Though I still wonder what we'll encounter in this world. Doesn't it make you wonder? In the assault on East Berlin, we saw pigmen and other monstrosities thought to be but fiction, and now they're in some lab somewhere in the DDR or maybe in the Soviet Union." Senior Sergeant Vogel said as he drove. "Honestly? I'm halfway expecting just about anything now. As you said, we've seen dragons, pigmen, and the other countless monstrosities that came thought the gate, anything is possible apparently on this side of the Gate. Hell, I'll even believe in magic!" Karl said while he memorised the phrases in the language manual.

"Hmm... I just hope we don't find my niece here." Vogel said, his mind obviously setting to other things. "She couldn't have gotten across the wall, even in the confusion. ...Though maybe she ran and didn't stop running until she was halfway to Warsaw. I'd believe it. ...I hope so anyway." Karl said trying to be reassuring... And obviously failing at it. "Though if we do find her here. I'll let you beat whomever is holding her half to death, turn a blind eye to it entirely." Karl said and a smile donned on Vogel's face. "Thank you, Genosse Major." Vogel said while he looked ahead, driving. "No problem. ...Private Krüger! If you're not going to do anything but sit there in the back. Then read the directions on this map!" Karl said as he handed the map and a compass back to Private Krüger.

"Yes genosse major!" Private Krüger shouted while he took the map and studied it over with the compass in the other hand. The next half hour went surprisingly smooth despite Karl's own inner predictions that Krüger was more likely to lead the whole convoy into an ambush. Thankfully, everything was going smoothly. The convoy rolled to a stop at the "gate" if one could call it, to a village.

* * *

 **November 14th, 1971**

 **Coda Village, 4:30 PM**

* * *

Senior Sergeant Vogel turned off the engine of the GAZ-69 as Major Laucke got out, grabbing his MPi, slinging it over his shoulder. He switched out his helmet for his visor cap, dropped in a bag in the back of the GAZ while the rest of his unit piled out of their vehicles and got into formation just at the left side of the Gate. Looking in, the town seemed deserted except for a child who was being pulled into the house by her mother, her mother only stopped at the sight of the Major, briefly before he waved and went back to his business addressing his men. "Genosse! We are here to liberate, not to loot, act as savages and harm the people in the village. Or any other village. Unlike our foe, we are civilised! Remember that! I expect you all to act on your best behaviour here! Understood!?" Karl yelled to his men who all replied in unison. "Yes sir!" Before Karl entered the village first, it would be clear to anyone observing even though the cracks in the wood shutters of the village, he was in charge of the men and women coming into the village.

The whole village was quiet as the East Germans entered, looking around with their weapons slung over their shoulders. "Senior Sergeant Vogel?!" Karl yelled, Vogel came to Karl with a bullhorn. "I already know, Genosse Major." Vogel said, handing the bullhorn to Karl. "Thank you." Karl said before clearing his throat, then proceeding to hold the bullhorn up to his mouth, speaking in the local language. "Good afternoon! We are soldiers of the National People's Army of East Germany! We come in peace, I repeat, we come in peace, not as conquerors, but as liberators! Liberators from the oppressive government of the Empire! Please come out! We wish to speak to your village mayor or whomever is in charge! I repeat once more, we come in peace! No one has anything to fear from the National People's Army!" Karl said in the local language before slowly but surely, a few people came out of their houses, some more curious than others, eyeing up the Germans and their equipment. Never had such weapons been seen before.

It wasn't long before the village elder finally came out and met with Karl."Thank you for not killing us all." The village elder said, he took off his hat and bowed his head. "Comrade, you don't have to bow your head to me or anyone else. We come from East Germany, not the Empire, there's never a need to bow your head to anyone in our country. We're all equal, this will suffice." Karl said and took off his right wool glove and held his hand out for the village elder, offering a handshake to which the elder did take to gladly. "What is this East Germany you referred to? And what is your National People's Army?" The village elder asked.

Karl was quick to reply. "We're what one would call an Army of the people. We fight for no king, no emperor, and no rich men. We fight for the people, for freedom to live a prosperous life, without fear." Karl said, though the latter part of _'Without fear'_ wasn't entirely true. Many in East Germany did fear the Ministry of State Security, however this as far as he was concerned was a hearts' and minds' mission. "I see. Well I'm grateful then, we were taken over by you instead of bandits or even reprised against by the Empire." The village elder said, Karl smiled. "We're not taking over, this is just a liberation, you're the best one to run this village. However you should not worry about bandits or the Empire. We were quick to repay them for what they did to our capital, three times over. I assure you, you're safe under the protection of the National People's Army. And after this war is over, you'll just see what we call the People's Police. They shall keep the order for you and keep you safe from bandits." Karl said, the village elder nodded his head.

"Thank you, once again. If there's anything you need, please don't be afraid to ask." The village elder said, Karl knew this would be the chance to get some information. "Actually. If you wouldn't mind, we have a map of the area however, as I said. We're from the other side of the Gate. Would you kindly mark out any other villages or towns that would appear to be missing from this map? It's a copy we captured from the Imperial Army." Karl said, pulling his map case off his belt and opening it, taking out a pen and the map out of the protective cover. "Yes of course... What's this?"

The village elder took the pen as it was handed to him by Karl. "You'll probably be more familiar with quills or pencils, that is a pen. You don't have to dip it in ink to write, just ensure the pointed part isn't covered and it will usually work." Karl said, explaining the pen to the village elder while kids came out and stared in awe of the German troops, their uniforms were a strange green colour with odd brown stripes, they wore odd looking helmets with nets on them and tree branches, leaves, and grass sticking out from the nets while they carried strange looking weapons, one that interested the children the most were their RPG-7s, at least the tubes of them. A couple children went over and stared at the ZSU-23-4, a few others stared at the BTR-60 and the T-55.

However to the soldiers present it was just a reminder, their world was lucky, it advanced scientifically while this one seemed stuck on bows, arrows, swords, spears, and other medieval weapons. After the village elder had finished marking the villages not previously marked on the map, he handed it back to Karl. "Thank you." Karl said before he looked over the map. "Hmm. Might I ask what this one is? In the forest area just a bit away from here?" Karl asked as he showed the map back to the village elder. "Oh, yes. That. That's an elf village, they live in the trees there."

The village elder said and Karl was taken aback, not sure if he heard that correctly. Elves? In this world? ...Then again he did just an hour or so ago get finished with a discussion about fictional creatures existing in this world so he shouldn't entirely be surprised. "Alright. Well. Thank you, Genosse elder. I will have to keep my men moving, we shall go on and inform these elves of their liberation from the Empire."

Karl saluted the elder and turned, leaving, he whistled and his men withdrew back to the gate of the village, the children looking more disappointed than the adults, many of whom went and started speaking with the elder of whom would likely have to explain everything that Karl told him. A minute later Karl and the three other senior officers in the convoy gathered at the GAZ-69 with the map before them, his second, Senior Sergeant Vogel, Captain Schröder, and Lieutenant Scholz. "So we'll keep going, we should reach the village by dusk and in the morning we'll make our presence known to these... Elves." Karl said, leaning on the GAZ.

"Elves. Never thought those were real. Always thought they were just fake creatures in that old book... The hobbit I think it was?" Captain Schröder, thinking aloud. "Been reading books from the west? Genosse Captain?" Karl asked with an eyebrow raised. "No. In a previous life perhaps, just know about it from memory with my short time in America before the last war." Captain Schröder said, shrugging. "I see. Alright well you all know what to do. Everyone get loaded up and we'll move out."

Karl said as he folded up the map and put it back in his map case, the three others went back to their posts, Senior Sergeant Vogel went back to the driver seat of the GAZ-69, Captain Schröder returned to his T-55, and Lieutenant Scholz returned to his ZSU-23-4. "So. Elves then." Senior Sergeant Vogel said as the convoy got back onto the road following the map to the next village.

"Apparently." Karl said as the GAZ-69 continued on it's way leading the convoy to the nearest village, being the elven village.

* * *

 **One hour later...**

* * *

"Scenery barely changes here, reminds me somewhat of home." Karl said before Vogel spoke up. "...I've been thinking, you know one of those landmarks we passed on the way to Coda Village?" Senior Sergeant Vogel said with an eyebrow raised. Karl looked over to Vogel. "Yes, what about it?" Karl said his hopes probably too high for a conversation. "Isn't there something in England that reminds you of that one landmark?" Vogel asked as he kept his eyes fixated forwards on the road. Karl thought for a moment and it hit him.

"We... We found this world's version of Stonehenge." Karl said in realisation. It took a moment to narrow down which landmark Vogel was talking about but he realised quickly enough. "Exactly." Vogel said as the convoy continued to barrel down the road towards the woods where an apparent Elven village lay, only to see black smoke. "Black smoke...?" Karl said before he reached behind his seat to grab a set of binoculars, taking them up in his hands he looked through them at the smoke. "Bring us up to the hill outside of the woods so we can get a better view."

Karl said before Vogel turned off the road and took the GAZ up the hill, Karl reached behind his seat grabbing the in-vehicle radio. "Attention, attention. Black smoke, direct front. Spread out, ZSU take to the heights, T-55, load AP rounds." Karl said before he got a response back on the radio acknowledging his orders. The GAZ came to a swift halt at the top of the hill with the ZSU following up behind while the troop transports started to unload and Karl's men secured the perimeter while Karl and Senior Sergeant Vogel oversaw the forest.

"One hell of a fire." Karl said as he looked through his binoculars. "Yeah..." Senior Sergeant Vogel said, agreeing with Karl before they heard a loud screech and the ZSU turned it's turret towards the sound of the screech while a squad of troops stormed up the hill to join their commanding officer, aiming their rifles and RPG-7 at the source, the source turned out to be a dragon which quickly flew off before anyone could get a chance to fire a shot at it. "It's probably for the best it flew off." Vogel said before Karl interrupted.

"Remember what's on the map, Sergeant..." Karl said at the realisation. "Oh my god." Vogel said his eyes widening in realisation. "We can't do anything but hope for survivors, wait until the fire dies and then we'll begin search and rescue!" Karl said, barking out his orders, his men nodded and yelled. "Understood" in unison. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...


End file.
